The lodger from… Heaven
by Onion400
Summary: Okay this use to be called Resurection, but I dedide to change it's name so it made more sense. Well I'm not to good at summarys, so just read and find out. (ON HOLD)
1. you’re a free man

**Resurrection:**

Chapter one: you're a free man 

Leo sat in the café, silently adding sugar to his coffee. Something he never did, and would only lead to him later on regretting and never drinking the cup. But at that moment it was all he could do, to keep himself occupied.

He was waiting in the place that had been theirs, or at least for the last six months had been. That had been all it had taken, six months a record for even him. Not that he was impressed by it, he hated it, he hated what he did, what he had become. But now there was no escape it was him, all of him, he was now the one thing he hated the most.

But he couldn't think about that now, he would leave it till he alone, back on the road, travelling to his next victim, as that was what they where. No matter what spin he put on it, 'its for the own good,' 'they'll be ok,' 'they'll bounce back,' 'I gave them something no money could buy.'

It didn't matter, to him it was all the same, he stole, he stole and caused pain and hurt. It didn't matter why, or who for, or how much love he gave before it, it didn't matter it was for love, it just didn't matter because it didn't stop it.

But again he shock the thoughts to the back of his head, saved them for another date, as now he had to straighten his suit, as to other men also wearing such suits walked towards him.

There was no need for introductions, or even any sort of welcoming, not that there was ever a need for one. He already knew them; he had known them his whole life. They had grown up together been best of friends his whole life.

But now they weren't children, they weren't best friends, not even friends, now they where something else, they where businessmen, they where suits.

As he sat an they began to talk about their,' business,' Leo sat and listened. Reminiscing on their childhood years, when things had been so different, so simple, so much brighter, so much more.

"Leo…. LEO!" suddenly snapped the older of the two suits, who had now realised his younger counterparts had seemed to of drifted into a dream world of sorts, something that annoyed him highly.

"Sorry, what was that Rick?" Leo asked jumping out of is thoughts, and directing them at what seemed to be an extremely annoyed Rick.

"I was just saying that Ludlow has dropped your debt," Leo wanted to smile, It was the greatest piece of news he had heard for the last six years but not a inch of his face moved, "you're a free man." Rick finished, as the youngest man sat in silence, fiddling with his jacket button though uncomfort.

"Thanks," Leo mumbled although ecstatic at being free he knew it wouldn't be the end.

"But," Rick carried on, "he's sad to let you go, an has decided to offer you a place, fulltime." He finished.

"No thank you," Leo simply answered.

"I see," Rick said standing, "well in that case I'll see you in hell," an Rick left becoming the younger man behind him, to follow.

Leo sat and watched, it was over, it was official, he was free, and his family was free. They couldn't be hurt anymore, but it wasn't over.

As he watched Rick walk away, his words echoed in his ears, '_I'll see you in hell_,' the he hated to know where true. But also dreaded hearing again, sooner. As know dought he would be the one to do it, to kill him. A last goodbye from the first hello, it was the kind of way Ludlow's sick mind worked.

But Leo didn't care as the two turned the corner to their probably parked car, he knew it was finally, he was to do it, the last job, the big one, the payback.

He was going to do the biggest con of his life; he was going to con Ludlow. Start a new life, away from it all, a family, a wife, have it all, but not with out leaving Ludlow's empire, his world crashed around him. Like he had done to Leo's family those six years previously, when he destroyed it all.

A.N:

I know there's no Piper or that yet, but this is just setting the scene so please review. An I thought I would make Leo bad, as I thought a bad boy I could have more fun with. An Piper ect will be coming in soon, just got to sort the first two chapters first, in the next one there's a bit of a look in to their past, Rick and Leo's, so please review. Thanks.


	2. likre brothers

Ok here goes chapter two, thanks for the reviews although I can't read them right now but will try again.

Chapter two: like brothers 

Rick took his seat in the car, one of the back ones where there was already a man waiting for him. An like always the other man, took his seat in the drivers, never trusted to sit in the back, he was to young, to irresponsible, to sloppy, that's what they had always told, him never good as Rick, never as good as his older brother.

An he suspected on so many occasions that the only reason Ludlow had even given him the job, had just been as he was the Rick's younger brother, and that maybe Rick's talent would run though the family. But to Ludlow, and Rick's disappointment they soon found Nathan. Farwell, the young man didn't follow his brother's success, or their dear friend's, Leo's. And so was only ever given pathetic jobs like mindlessly driving Ludlow around, or babysitting his young daughter.

Not that Nathan minded that job as well, he quiet enjoyed it not that he ever told anyone, although he was sure Leo knew of his soft sport towards Mary Ann, Ludlow's youngest child, and only daughter.

But still he always felt as though he would never match Leo's, or Rick's high abilities, or even the amount of Ludlow's respect he held for the two, and today was to be no exception, as he waited, watching the silver haired man, who was clearly now in his 70's despite acting as though still in his 20's. Turn to his older brother, and then waited for the demands that where to be set upon him, he was surprise to find his brother, Rick, was the one to talk first.

"I told him sir…. About the offer," he said leaving the gap, in hope it would numb the next inevitable answer.

"Yes…. What did he say?" then came that question, the one both men had dreaded.

"No," Rick said in almost a mumble, but it was just loud enough for him to hear.

"I see," same the answer, "Driver," then came a call. As Nathan straight away knew he was talking to him, "leave myself and Mr. Farwell here for a minute." Nathan nodded, knowing they where going to discuss the plans for '_persuading_,' Leo to rejoin them, and it was clear he was not to be trusted with such thoughts.

As Nathan went to release himself from the car, the voice came again, "you better make that ten…. yes ten minutes this may take some time."

Nathan simple nodded, "yes Mr. Ludlow," was all he said as he closed the door and stepped out of the car.

He stood for a few of those minutes on the near by sidewalk, watching the light bounce of the black windows, of the black car his brother and boss now sat in discussing the tricks they where going to play on Leo this time.

An soon it came to him, that even ten long hearted minuets would not be able to conceal this conversation, and so in the mean time decided to re-approach the café they had met Leo at previously, and collect himself a cup of coffee.

As Leo finished ordering his second cup of coffee, as the first had been clumsily reined though his excessive amount of sugar he had chosen to add.

He found his looking up eyes meeting the body, of the boy who had joined his previous conversation with Rick, of course it was Nathan. Realising that Nathan had most likely been sent away by Rick, while he had a privet conversation with another of his X-colleges, Leo waved his hand in the air and whistled to the young boy, causing him to attract his attention and become him over. Then after slight hesitation, Nathan began to cross towards him, and Leo called the near by waiter for another cup of coffee.

Nathan finally reached Leo, as the two cups arrived and Leo couldn't help but smile remembering the first time he had seen Nathan with a cup of coffee.

_Seventeen year-old Rick, and Leo sat in their local café, and latest hang out. As it had been the only place the two teenagers hadn't been kicked out from in the area, and as it was raining outside they had been forced to seek refuge there._

_They sat waiting for there own cups to arrive when the fifteen year-old Nathan walked in, also drenched from the outside rain._

_Straight away seeing Leo and his older brother he automatically crossed to the two. "Hay," he greeted to the two._

_Receiving, "Hi," back from only one of the boys, who were Leo. As Rick, moaned about him bothering the two of them, Leo kicked him under the table and moved along the both to offer a seat to Nathan._

_They sat for sometime, waiting for the nearby waitress to arrive at their table, in silence only Leo occasionally asking Nathan questions about his football, and school life._

_Finally after a prolonged wait, the waitress arrived, a girl about Nathan's age, and who Nathan suddenly seemed extremely interested in._

"_Hi Nathan," she said as she looked up to take the order, showing how the two clearly knew._

"_Hi," Nathan replied in such a week voice, Rick laughed, although was soon shot a glare from Leo, who felt sorry for the lad as it seemed as plan as day to all around them he liked her, and so far didn't seem to be doing much of a good job._

"_So what you having?" Leo asked, as it was his time to pay, though seeing Nathan seemed to be having difficulty in saying anything at the time he decided to ask questions with simple answers. "You want your usual?" he asked hoping he would just say yes, have a smothie and not embarrass himself. But some how Leo's plan seemed to end in disaster._

"_What's the special?" Nathan asked, surprising all, especially as it seemed to be directed at the young girl._

"_Oh its a double, moccoccino." She answered as though she herself had had many in her time. _

"_I'll have one of those then," Nathan asked, not even knowing what one was, but deciding it couldn't of been that bad._

_Leo suddenly panicked, he himself had, had one of them just two days previous and it had been strong for him, a man who had a pot of leaded coffee every morning, so he could only think of the effect it was to have on Nathan a boy who had never had a drop of coffee in his life._

_But like magic, time seemed to speed up and before he knew it there he was, Nathan, about to let the hot liquid met his lips, and as soon as it did, it was soon filling though the air, and at the poor girl._

_As just as it had hit his taste buds, the heat and powerful taste seemed, to react or something, and all Nathan knew was to do was spit it back out, and of course it just had to land on the girl._

Leo now though looked at the man, sitting in front of him, stylishly now drinking his coffee, as though he was a natural, bring a smile to Leo's face.

A smile that Nathan had always looked up, despite Rick being his older brother, he always liked to think that Leo was really it. Leo had always been at his football match in high school and college. He had been the one who had always helped him with bullies, school, even girls. An now though he knew it was all going to be over.

"So where you going?" Nathan asked, curious of Leo's plans for his knew life.

Leo though at first was reluctant to answer worried that maybe Rick, or Ludlow had sent him to spy on him or something, but then again this was Nathan. An though Leo hated it, neither one of the two relevant men would trust him, as well as Nathan would never turn his back on Leo unlike his older brother, "home." Leo replied softly.

"What San Francisco?" Nathan asked unsure, as Leo hadn't been there for so long.

"Yer," Leo replied smiling at the thought that he would be home, even though not quiet free, not yet at least.

An then he noticed it the look on Nathan's face, the one he had seen so many times on his siblings faces, when he told then he was going again. "Look don't worry about me, you've got Rick…. He'll look after you." Leo hoped, but still Nathan's face didn't adjust.

Then Leo did something he would only do for a true man of trust, he took out a pen, and grabbed a nearby serviette, and scribbled down a number, before passing it over to Nathan, "that'smy mobile number, call it in a emergency…. And just keep it out of Ludlow's sight." He finished after drinking the dreads of his mug. He then stood, as did Nathan clutching the paper, "come here." He then called and pulled the boy into a hug, the two embracing their last moments before Leo let him go. "Right I gotta be off, now remember emergencies!" he finished, before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

Nathan just stood and watched Leo, leave he knew this wouldn't be it, as did Leo. But that didn't stop either thinking of missing the other, before departing their own ways.


	3. men to live up to

_**Chapter three: men to live up to**_

_Hay next chapter, so no Leo or Piper but Leo's back in next one. Thanks for reviews and please keep doing so, bye._

Inspector Andrew Truedo stepped out his car, he was back where it had all started, he was back in San Francisco. The one place he thought neither of them would ever return to, especially not _him_.

_Him _was the reason for most things in the inspector's life, the reason for him leaving the place in the first place, the reason for a failed marriage, for leaving the one love of his life, but mostly for losing his partner.

An out of all those things not one seemed to be important than catching the only man who could help him finally get _him_. The man who had conned so many over the last six years, out of love, out of money, out of everything. An yet he had never gone down, not even for a parking ticket, never. But he had never met Andrew Truedo, the one man to bring him down, and bring down everything with him.

An yet it wasn't revenge for Andy, it was justice, justice for all he had lost, and all the victims he had made, all they had lost.

He stepped into the station, and automatically directed himself to a young lady who was sitting behind a near by desk.

"Inspector Truedo from the Portland unit," he said showing his badge to the nervous girl, "I'm here to see the chief about a case I'm following," he finished to the nervous girl.

"Right em…. I'll just get him, for you…. If you wanna take a seat…" but she didn't say anything else as the office soon walked away and sat on a nearby seat, making her feel even more nervous than usual.

As Andy sat he looked around the entrance, all around there was pictures of X-service men, ho had for one reason or another done something so outstanding they got their picture on the wall. And as he searched the names, he finally found the one he was looking for, '_Mark Truedo_' his farther, and beside it another, '_Jonathan Truedo_,' his grandfather. Both inspectors of the city, and glorious men, and both caught their man, no matter what.

Then there was him, the next generation, 'the kid,' as his dad had nicknamed him as a young boy. An today he had never felt more like that kid than that moment, than any other, for he was still the kid, the one who couldn't catch his man. Who had let it reunion it all, who seemed to always score as the whistle blow, although he always though he had so much more time.

"Inspector Truedo?" suddenly came the weak voice of the young sectary, causing Andy to jump out of his thoughts of failure and look up at her. "He'll see you now," she then went on to say, Andy tough just nodded in acceptance and after being buzzed though walked though the doors and of to his new chief's office.

Not bothering to wait for her sample directions of where he should go, as he didn't need them. He knew the station like the back of his hand, it had been where he had started his whole career as just a simple cop, and somehow always knew it would be where he was going to end it, if not by the way it had been the same for both his grandfather and farther, but though the feeling he had always got from it. Ever since he had been a little lad going to work with his dad.

What ever the reason Andy was soon outside the chief's office, and was carefully knocking on its glass. "Come in," called the voice from inside. Andy breathing in ready to face, a face he had seen since being so small, and yet it still somehow made his back straighten as it had done when he had been so small.

He slowly turned the knob and pushed it forward only to find his horror walking towards him. "Andy," he yelled as he walked towards him, and was straight away hugged the boy tightly.

Andy losing his breath, so in his last gasp said "hi…. Uncle John." For the man who was holding him so tight, was his uncle John, John Stonebanks, his father's best friend since they had been young child, and his godfather, and now he was to be his boss.

Finally he let go, and Andy saw the grey haired man in front of him, who was smiling from ear to ear at the fact that Andy, the boy who he had always treated as his own son, and had been just as happy as the boy's own farther when he had chosen to follow the two of them as a office of the law, and now here he was a inspector back in San Francisco, how proud he felt at that moment, and he didn't care that everyone could see it though his smile.

Although he did carefully begin to remove it slightly, as he returned to his desk. An Andy on the men while sat in the spare seat that was beside a man, who he hadn't noticed before, but who seemed to be shocked by the welcome he had received from his chief.

As Andy sat down, now feeling even more uncomfortable as his uncle's embarrassing welcomes, "this," his uncle carried on though. "Will be your new partner."

Suddenly Andy's face dropped not even noticing the hand that was now outstretched towards him, "what…? I mean no offence, mate," Andy directed at the man next to him, "but I told you this is my case, I work alone on it!" he snapped slightly to aggressively back at his Chief. It wasn't that he wanted the praise, or to like his farther and grandfather catch the man alone, but he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. He had learnt that lesson to many times before, and he didn't want history repeating its self.

"I'll work alone," Andy said standing up an heading for the door.

"An it's my force…. An I say you'll work with inspector Morris… now he'll show you around!" John repeated with force, but calmness.

Andy stopped dead, he knew there would be no fighting, he would have to take hi on, but if he worked with him was another story. "Fine," he practically whispered.

But John heard, "Darrel you show Andy here around and the two of you can discuss _your_ case together, and then show him around, you know the file room and so on," he finished looking at Darrell instead of the tensed back that belonged to Andy.

"Sure Chief," Darrell answered and as he lifted himself from his seat, he heard the door close and realised his new partner, who in his opinion wasn't the most sociable animal, had already gone.

So he just sighed, smiled at the chief and head fast on his tale.

_Thanks for reading now please review. _


	4. A name that keeps 'popping,' up

Chapter4: A name that keeps _'popping_,' up

It was three months later and still there man hadn't arrived in town, but still they waited. Every poll road, every airport, every port, was waiting every moment of the day, just waiting for him to arrive, for him to slip up and be seen, for him to be caught.

But most of all Andy was waiting, it had been three months now three long, drowning months. And yet here he was with nothing to show but two wrong convictions, both not what he wanted.

An so today like man before it Andy sat and waited, sitting beside his desk's phone, not caring his shift had ended, or that it had been his third day with no sleep or a visit to a shower, not caring about anything.

Darrel Morris walked into the office, he had tried his home, despite knowing he wouldn't be there had still tried, and yet like his stomach had told him, he was here. Still here, at his desk, still starring at the cold mug of coffee from two days ago, and still waiting for the call that was never going to come.

He walked towards him, unsure of what to say, but knowing on some level it needed, no it had to be said. He grabbed a chair as he approached his numb college, and sat beside him, "hay," he called hoping for a response but none came.

He drew in his breath knowing what he was about to say was to be hard, "he's been spotted." Straight away Andy jumped from his seat, for the first time in weeks,

"Where?" he blurted out, as he stood and waited to find where he was, where he had slipped up, where they had finally got him.

"He's been talking to drug dealers, according to a source," Darrel said, hoping his partner could hold on, and maybe fit the jigsaw together on his own.

"Yer! Where? What City!" Andy asked grabbing his jacket and rapidly pulling it on his body. But then he noticed, the look, the uncomfortable way he stood, the way he seemed to be controlling his excitement a little to well, and then there was silence. And it clicked, it fitted, and Andy fell back to his seat. "It's here, isn't it," he said to no response, " he's here," he finally said in a whisper.

Andy sat in silence, as Darrell tried to move on with the investigating. "Do you want me to cheek those out?" Darrell asked as he reached down to a piece of paper he knew, his partner had been jotting down suspected victims, and targets of their culprit.

But Andy wasn't listening he was to shocked to listen, as he feel back deeper into his chair, it began to sink in. he had let him go, had let him slip back; let him get away with it again. He had missed his chance, missed him.

"Truedo?" called Darrell's voice called once again, making Andy look up, "well?" he asked worried about his partner's shock.

"Nah its okay…." Andy stood up, "I'll do it." and then reached for the paper, but just as it came to his grasp he found it was being taken, and lifted from Morris's in someone else's grasp.

In annoyance he went to moan about this, but as he watched the paper move, and moved his own eyes to where, otherwise known as the culprits face. And then there stood a even more annoyed John, "Huh?" Andy poke in confusion, unsure of what was happening.

"You," the chief began in a slightly patronising vice, "are going to have a week off…"

"But," Andy interrupted,

But was instantly brushed off, "I will let Morris here do the paperwork, and so on in preparation for your return," Andy's face dropped, "and as soon as we have a development,"

Andy sighed, he new what he was saying was for the best, he hadn't slept for days, and he wasn't able to work. So he nodded in agreement and grabbed his coat, leaving as a trail of smiles watched him.

As the two men saw Andy disappear though the door, they both departed ways, John back to his office, while Darrel recollected the list which had been dropped by John and walked to the file room.

Three hours later Darrell had finally finished, and was soon heading out over to Andy's, in his car. Next to him lay the files, a mixture of women's names, either in banks, owners of large successful business, or in any other way connected to large amounts of money.

But there was one thing that surprised the young inspector; a name had come up, several times. Once when he had searched for local businesswomen, and another time when he had looked up a particular name Andy had scribbled down. P. Halliwell, but then when he looked closer there was more than one, there was 5 in just the city, five P. Halliwell and it seemed they where all related.

An so after much annoyance Darrell as though a feeling inside had pointed him to it, he had checked on each and had brought Andy the files like the others with him now.

_A.N okay I'm sorry about the whole no Piper thing yet, Leo is definitely in the next chapter, and then Piper will be in the one after that, so please keep reading. Also yes Andy and Prue are going to be a item in this, although it wont be as centred on as Piper and Leo._

_Also if you want Paige to be in the Fic, can you review and say so before I right the 5th chapter thanks._

_Well please review this, and a gain I'm sorry its taking so long to get to Piper and Leo, but I'm trying to set the scene a bit. An in the next chapter we will see a bit more of Leo's past and his family._


	5. The vage smell of urine

_Okay Leo is in this chapter but Piper isn't also canI just say yes Andy and Prue are goin to meet just not yet, and Piper is coming in the next chapter._

_Also can i just say thanks to:_

_PrUe AnD AnDy! _

_phoebe turner_

_karri_

_patricia_

_and kk241289 for all your reviews and im goin to try and read some of your own work as well, okay now on with the show._

_P.s sorry about the name it was the first that came in my head._

Chapter5: the vage smell of urine

As Andy took the files from Darrel in his own apartment, Leo also headed to a block of them to do some research of his own.

He slid his key into the lock, hoping that in six years they hadn't changed it, and to his surprise it fitted perfectly, allowing him into the old building. He stood and waited as the old lift chugged down, he looked around. There was still the vage smell of urine, as well as the many pieces of graffiti that decorated the pale grey walls, not to mention the light bulb above him that still flicked, as it rocked just hanging from above his head.

But then he soon found the lift had arrived, and so his trip though memory lane was to end. But then as he stepped, into the lift he found even more memories flooding back. His first kiss had been there, in the corner with Lillian Millen, and then the first time he had ever put his hand up a girls skirt again there with good old Kate.

Lilly as her parents called her but Lil as the rest of the world knew her, had been his first love, and the first girl to break his heart, he had known her right though high school, she had lived on his floor, and even now after so many years he wondered if she was still there.

But as he wondered something else caught his eye, a small scratch in the lift door, one among many others but this one seemed to stand out though, and as Leo squinted his eyes he realised why, '_Rick, Leo, Lil, Kate, mates forever_.' It read, they had, well Leo had scratched it in the night the four had gone to the prom together. Kate, had bee Lil's best mate, and had, had a major crush on Rick. So when Leo had asked her to go to the prom with him, (Lil that was,) she had said it was on one condition, that Rick would take Kate, and so after much talking to Rick he agreed, so the four went together.

And as they went down in the lift, Leo had scratched their own message along with the others from teenagers past, and present in to the door.

Leo sighed as he stared at his reflection on the metal door, and as he looked he didn't see the man he was, but he saw another him. The fifteen-year-old him starring back at him, dirty blonde hair was long, and covered most of his face. While the rest of his body was coved, in his black steal toe-capped Dr. Martin's, and his chest seemed to peck out of his ripped white T-shirt, that fell down to just above his worn, and ripped light blue jeans.

A Walkman was plugged into his ears, playing his favourite Bon Jovi tape, as it earphone wires once again got tangled in his grandfather's dog tags chain.

And as Leo looked down to where once again the dog tag chains lay on his chest, he looked back up to see again his twenty six year old self. An as he again starred at the reflection he realised just how much he had changed, his hair was cut short and neat, his stomach was flatter, unlike the teenage self that had a beer belly from the amount of drinking he had done at the parties he ha gone to, although usually not invited.

He was taller, but that was just natural, but he was also broader, probably from the amount of visits he played to the guy now. But the biggest change was him, he was no longer the young music loving lad who wanted to do it all, and have a family and wife.

He stood and thought of that, his dream the one in which he was going to road trip round the U.S, marry Lil and give her the kids she had always wanted. The one in which his Dad came home, and his Mum started being a mom, while his sister followed her dreams, and him and Rick where the best of mates.

But like his young longhaired friend, his dreams had passed and seemed further away now than they ever had.

The lift suddenly came to a jolt and he stepped out, still wondering where he had left his ambitions and dreams, and if he was ever going to find them, he walked along the small balcony/ corridor along to flat 33.

_So please reveiw as i have already written chapter six, and have nearly finished chapter seven so they will probbally be going up about 9 tonight. Okay thanks for reading bye._


	6. New plans

_iIve finnally got to Piper an Leo metting, Hurrayy! Although it's not untill the next capter, which I'm postingin a mo. Also there will be Prue and Andy soon,so please enjoy an reveiw._

**Chapter 6: New Plans**

Piper sat in the club, her club P3. She was waiting for her older sister Prue to turn up so she could talk to her, not only about her sister's wedding, which seemed to be taking forever to arrange, but also about her latest idea.

She sat and carried on chewing her pencil, not that it was a habit of her's but instead as she was so bored, then as she was about to ring her sister, she suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs and knowing it wasn't going to be a customer as they where closed she assumed it would be her sister.

"Finally," she said in annoyance, not that her sister apologised, despite hearing her sister's annoyed voice. Instead she just sat next to her, and dumped a pile of cuttings and broachers onto the bar.

"Right we have to pick the bridesmaids dresses, and as you are the maid of honour," Piper rolled her eyes knowing the only reason she was ad been by default as Prue didn't really get on with their other sister, and the other one was a way with her best friend backpacking around Europe.

"Great," Piper mumbled knowing that by the time they would of finished, it would be to late and Prue would need to rush of home back to Roger, so she decided that now was the time to strike, "Prue?" she called, Prue looked up from her brochure and saw straight away Piper wanted to talk about something that wasn't going to concern her wedding.

As Prue said nothing Piper carried on, "you know how it's just me in the manor, as you've moved in with Roger, and Phoebe's in New York, an well Paige is…. Well she's somewhere in Europe." Prue nodded, "well I've decide to get a lodger."

Prue looked surprised, "what? Isn't the club doing well? If you need money me and Roger ca…."

"No its not money… its just, I get lonely, you know it's a big house and when I on my own its to quiet."

"Well why don't you ask Jeremy, I mean you guys have been together for what, a year and a half now."

"Well I din, but its to far from" and with that Piper lifted the brochure she had been looking at, signalling the topic was finished.

_Okay another chapter gone, now don't forget to look at chapter 7 I've just posted it, and please reveiw. Thank you!_


	7. Flat 33

_Okay next chapter as promised, so please review._

**Flat 33:**

A girl of about fifteen lay on the sofa, she was still wearing her catholic school uniform, which she had only bothered to wear to make her mom believe she was actually planning on going on to, after she had dropped her two younger brothers off.

But now instead of attending her third lesson of the day, she was lying in her boyfriends arms on her sofa, where she would sat until quarter to three when she would leave to pick up the young pranksters from school, who where also known as Toby, and Matthew, her two younger brothers.

Jack, or as he was better known Cramp, was taking a drag of his spiff, with his one free hand as the other was rapped around his girl friend tight. As he blow the smoke out, Mary Jane his girlfriend muffled a cough. She hated it when he smoked cannabis in her flat, not only did it set of her asthma but also her brothers seemed to not like the smell, while her Mom didn't even notice.

Suddenly Cramp moved causing her to lay on her back, she knew what he was doing it was how he always did. He now finished his dying spiff and retuned it to his ashtray, as he leaned his body down onto her's. An then with out choice, he lowed his mouth onto hers, allowing the taste of her fill I'm, as he leaned his hands low and began to undo her buttons.

Leo finally reached flat 33, he reached in his pocket and again found the fob with the key that had let him into the building, and then next to it was another, this time older and slightly less coloured. He again hoped there wasn't a lock change as he slipped he key in and just like before it slowly turned allowing him back home.

As he stepped in, straight away he smelled a unusual smell, one that he knew but wasn't sure were from but it seemed to remind him again of his teenage years.

As he took of his jacket and shoes, as though he had never left for six years, but instead had just nipped to the shop six minutes ago.

Suddenly Leo stood still, as he heard a noise, it was a moan, or something that seemed to being caused by pleasure and then again it came but this time was quickly followed by, "em, Sugar," Leo didn't need to hear anymore, he quickly walked forward knowing exactly where the noise had come from, he swung open the door that had previously been closed, and then there to his horror, lay his little sister, all though she didn't seem so little anymore she had changed so much in the last six years Leo hardly recognised her.

But now in front of him, on the nearby sofa lay his sister Mary Jane, her school skirt open and draped at her sides, while her soft flesh was open to the world only being hidden by a black lacy bra, which held to hands on its front.

Those to hands belonged to the animal that was lying upon her, as his lips smothered her's.

They hadn't even noticed Leo, so it was a surprise, when suddenly Cramp was being pulled up by the scruff of his neck, and was a bigger one when he found himself on the floor.

As she realised Cramp had moved she opened her eyes, only to see the green ones of her older brother starring back, she quickly pulled her blouse together as she did up the buttons.

Leo then turned his attention to the lad before him, at first he didn't recognise the boy, but then again as the look of fear settled in his eyes, a memory settle in Leo's brain. He was eighteen and the boy in front of him was nine, he had been picking on Leo's sister so Leo had threatened him, and then realised the quivering wreak before him was Jack, Jack Thomas.

But Leo didn't feel like reunions, or at least no ones with Jack, not now that he remembered the last time he had seen Jack had been at his brothers funeral, Jacks that was.

William Thomas ad been a good friend of Leo's and had died two years before, in L.A where the two where working along with Rick, they had been a ban of brothers back then, an so like his brother Leo just spoke calmly, "get out," Jack didn't even look back when his girlfriend called him.

Leo shut the door after him, and then walked to the kitchen where he boiled the kettle, to make the two a cup of tea each.

He walked back to the living room and put down the cups, as his sister began to shout, "what the fuck do you think your doing here! You can't just drop in after six years, and start playing the big bro routine!" Leo listened to his sister's ramblings as she began to cry. Leo watched as the tears began to roll down her face, he didn't stop them as he knew she was right, he couldn't just come back as though nothing had changed, he had changed as had she, and who knew about the rest.

But one thing hadn't changed he was still her big brother, and he still needed to look after her.

As she stood and walked over to the window, so she could dry her eyes, one thing she had always hated was people seeing her cry. That was one thing she had got from her farther, was the way she hated people to know she was venerable, who knew about actually let them see it.

As Leo watched his sister dry her eyes, and try to snivel them away, "Mj," he whispered, and suddenly the snivels and hidden tears stopped.

She slowly turned around, and looked at him. it had been six years since anyone had called her Mj, it seemed that as soon as Leo left, so did the name. He had been the first one to ever call Mary Jane Wyatt Mj, he had been a big fan of comic books when he had been younger, and so when she was born and his Mom told him what she was going to be called, he straight away linked it with Spiderman, and so had called her Mj.

An so it had stuck, but then six years ago when he had joined _them_, along with Rick and Will. An when he left everyone stopped calling her Mj, and then it suddenly became Mary, just Mary.

An then she realised, although he hadn't been there for six years, six long years. He was still her big brother; an still was looking out for her. As she wiped away the last of her tears, she slowly walked towards him, and in true big brother fashion he embraced her In a hug.

After she had questioned him to why he had come back, although he dint really tell her, and what he had been doing, again he only ever gave limited answers, she gave up and he agreed to take her out for a ice cream like he had use to do when she was younger. Although now she said she would prefer a coffee, and cake instead making him realise just how much she had grown up since he had last seen her.

As they sat in the coffee shop, Leo read his copy of the Bay Mirror, while Mj drank the last dreads of her coffee. It came to both their thoughts that neither of them had said anything about Jack yet, and the fact Mj had been playing hooky to do so.

That was when Leo looked up, and let his paper fall to the table below, shedding its personals pages across the wood.

"Mary Jane," he began, as she slipped her nose further into her mug, as she began to dread what was coming next. Leo was the kind of man who would only ever use her name when he either wanted a truly serious conversation, or was about to have ago at her and today she just wasn't sure which one it was going to be though.

"You know if your nose goes any further down your going to need a life preserver," Leo said trying to lighten he mood but in failing as he only received a stiff smile in return. Leo sighed and carried on, "you got the day off then?" knowing that she didn't, but deciding to give her the chance of doing the right thing, like his Mom had always done for him when he had been a teenager.

She looked up, and into his green eyes, somehow she could never lie to those, so she sighed and stirred the dreads of coffee with a nearby spoon and began the downward spiral the conversation was likely to be. "No," she mumbled.

"So how come your at home?" he asked as innocently as he could manage,

"I skived the day off," she said in a voice that said although you already knew that didn't you.

"Why?" Leo asked, putting her in even a more difficult situation, and he knew it.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he mumbled again, as she started paying her attention to the mug once again.

"Mary Jane…" he said in a patronising voice, "this isn't like you," but before he could carry in, she looked up.

"An you know so much about me, about who I am c'os you've around so much these last six years!"

Leo knew he deserved that, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much, " she rolled her eyes as if to say yer whatever, " but I'm here now, so come on you can talk to me what's wrong?"

She didn't want to tell him, but knew if she didn't he would go to school and they would, "I get, it's hard." She chocked and finally looked back up at him, "I'm filling in class, and I'm always getting in trouble for stuff I haven't done, its just easier not to go." She finished.

With that Leo hugged the little girl, and promised to see he head about it all on Monday, knowing his Mom wouldn't have even bothered. Then the two sat and she helped him go though the paper looking for somewhere to live.

"What about that one?" she asked as she pointed to a one bedroom flat, with communal bathroom and kitchen.

"It's a bit studenty, I want people of my own age." He replied as the thought of all night parties, and finding sick hidden away the next day.

Mj sighed at her brother's pickiness as she crossed out another home, when one caught her eye, "what about this it's a house share, over in Prescott drive, good fees, and own bathroom what yah think?" she asked hoping he would try it as it was definitely good for the money.

Leo took the paper from his sister's hands, and pulled out his cell phone, to his sister's much excitement he began to punch the number in.

Suddenly the phone at P3 began to ring, Piper was busy in the back putting away the last of the weekends delivery. So as Prue walked behind the bar and quickly answered it for her,

"Hello P3," she said in her professional voice.

"Hi em," camera impressive males voice, "I'm Leo Wyatt I saw your advert for a room mi the Bay Mirror have I got the right number?" he asked in a slightly scared tone, so Prue let her tone go and relaxed into her normal stance.

"Yer you'll need to talk to my sister though can you just hold on a minute?" she asked,

"Sure," came the voice again.

Before Prue placed her hand over the speaker part of the, before shouting to Piper "Pipe there's someone on the phone about the room," straight away she heard a drop and then her flustered sister came into the room, taking the phone as she sent he sister to carry on with the work in the back room.

"Hello Piper Halliwell she sang down the phone," and to her surprise a man's voice replied.

"Hi I'm Leo Wyatt I heard there's a room going,"

_Sorry it was alittle long, but can you reveiw._


	8. Mrs Croaker

Okay thanks for reviews an next chapter is about Andy, but this one is about Leo's trip to the school. I know it's a little short, but was all I could think off, anyways hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading.

**Chapter eight: Mrs. Croaker**

Leo slowly walked up to the school desk, casually stepping In his black shoes, and black pinstriped suit, only t be finished with his crisp white shirt. His hair had been washed, and his body douched in the sweat smell of his cologne.

He needed no introduction as he reached the women at the desk, she had immediately recognised him from back I the days it had been his mother pulling him along by the scruff of the neck, after she would of frequently find him at home when he should have been at school.

An yet here he was so much different, so much more grown up. Hid hair was now short and neat, slight gelled as though he ha taken much time in preparing it. Unlike the hair she had always remember hanging over his face, in a mop head fashion he had once worn in her office. An instead of his ripped jeans and old army shirt, that he had once worn in a fashion it looked as though he didn't even know what a ironing board looked like, who knew about what it was for. But now here he was in his suit, and shirt as though it was natural instinct to look so smart.

"Hello Mrs. Croaker," his deep voice sounded, as she looked up though her spectacles, noticing how one thing hadn't changed. Leo Wyatt was still as swarve an charming as he had been in his teenage years, and still was able to bring a smile to her face.

"Ah Mr. Wyatt you in trouble again," she said in the tone she had use to reserve just for him, as over the years the amount of time he had spent in her office waiting to go into the head's office, or for his mother to pick him up. The two had become good friends, and Leo soon found he could on a regular basis not only confide in Mrs. Croaker but also find advice.

"Me…. In trouble, now you know me better," Leo said playing along with her, and causing her to not only laugh but also roll her eyes at him

"I heard you where back," she said in a lighter tone.

"Well you know me could never stay away to long,"

"Oh and 6 years isn't to long then." Leo looked down at the floor; he knew where that had come from and knew he had deserved it.

"So you here about your sister," she asked noticing a sudden drop in conversation and knowing she had probably it a spot with he last comment.

Leo once again looked up at the grey haired woman, "yer you know where I gotta go?" he asked knowing she would.

She smiled once again, "yer room 158…. You remember where that is or do you want a guide?" she asked slightly sarcastically, as when he had been younger he had always said he would remember the 'shit hole,' as he put it, like the back of his hand.

"Nah I'll be fine," he finished before turning on his heals an leaving for room 158 wherever that was.

_Okay thanks for reading, again a apologise for it an warn you next one will probably be short as well, but thanks for reading again, and now please review. I don't mind what you right, good or bad; actually I prefer the bad because then I know how to improve, but good is good too._

_But please review just so I know people are reading it, Thanks. _


	9. Suprises

Okay Andy's back, and now all you got to do is read this to decide either him and Prue will be together, or at least met. Well of you go,

Chapter nine: Surprises 

Andy sat in his car as the files lay beside him; he was outside San Francisco Police Department. It was his first day back, since he had been told _he _had made it to the city with out himself catching him once again.

But that wasn't what was now occupying his mind, or the reason for him being so drawn back by the thought of even entering the station.

Because now he could not think of anything else being that had taken him over a week to even look, at would have taken longer to read if he hadn't been that curious. An now even as he sat, trying to ignore the feeling of pain in his stomach it was there nagging at him. It lay beside him like a sick memory; all five of them lay beside him.

They had been so much to him once, but then again back then he didn't even think there would ever be a possibility of them not being in his life every day, who knew about nearly ten years.

But now they where back, or at least he was back from their files it looked as though they never really left. Shore they had travelled, but they always returned, something he couldn't say about himself.

Andy carried on sitting, his eyes dazing over the larger file that carried there five own. '_Halliwell._' It said on its front, in black bold writing that sat just above the age, in a raised way. Inside they all where, the five P's. Penelope, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and…. Prudence. Prudence Halliwell, she was the real threat, the one who could bring it all back to life, who could resuscitate his own.

But then she could also be the one to stab him in the heart again, like she had done so many times before. An yet now she was unavoidable, it was inedible they would meet, or at least she would find he was back. An unlike times before, when he would of tried so hard to see her, accidentally bump into her, an fail every time.

Yet now the only time he wished he could avoid her, stay as far away as possible, be invisible to her, and all together just forget about her. But here she was a suspected victim, or if she wasn't her sister was.

An so they would have to go see her, even if she wasn't the ideal victim, h would still have to see her. Andy knew _his_ kind of victim, and in most cases she an Piper fitted. They where both successful, with high amounts of money in their lives. They where brunets, which seemed a major, factor in his picking. But they where also strong, independent women, well at least Prue was, piper as he remembered from high school had been a bit more reserved, but by now was probably as feisty especially as she owned her own club. Something that surprised him, but want the only surprise to come from the _Halliwell_ folder.

Prue also seemed to of changed, the girl who wanted to travel, take photos of around the world and never settle down. Was now working in a museum with her **fiancé**, yes Prue Halliwell was getting married, tying the knot to the noose as she had always described it to him in their younger years.

Andy had guessed he had changed her, Roger her fiancé that was. He had remoulded her dreams, or maybe just put a barrea in front of them that she was to tiered to climb. But whatever the reason, Andy decided to finish dwelling on them, instead he grabbed the folders and the list of address, and walked into the building. The two of them where gonna have a long day ahead of them, including a few visits to a few homes.

_Thanks for reading, I hope you know the outcome by now, an enjoyed the fic. So please review for me._


	10. Friends Reunited: part one

Okay this is in two parts as I've written about half of it and already I'm thinking I've got to much, but anyways this is part one and part two will be coming a sap. So hope you enjoy and please review.

**Friends Reunited: part one:**

Andy sat in his car as the files lay beside him; he was outside San Francisco Police Department. It was his first day back, since he had been told _he _had made it to the city with out himself catching him once again.

But that wasn't what was now occupying his mind, or the reason for him being so drawn back by the thought of even entering the station.

Because now he could not think of anything else being that had taken him over a week to even look, at would have taken longer to read if he hadn't been that curious. An now even as he sat, trying to ignore the feeling of pain in his stomach it was there nagging at him. It lay beside him like a sick memory; all five of them lay beside him.

They had been so much to him once, but then again back then he didn't even think there would ever be a possibility of them not being in his life every day, who knew about nearly ten years.

But now they where back, or at least he was back from their files it looked as though they never really left. Shore they had travelled, but they always returned, something he couldn't say about himself.

Andy carried on sitting, his eyes dazing over the larger file that carried there five own. '_Halliwell._' It said on its front, in black bold writing that sat just above the age, in a raised way. Inside they all where, the five P's. Penelope, Piper, Phoebe and Prudence, ah yes Prudence.

She the reason for him sitting, now in his car, starring bleakly at the files that lay next to him. She had been a friend, a lover, a confident, a love, a first love. Yes Prue Halliwell, had been the first girl to ever steal his heart, and even to this day she still owned it, as she never gave it back.

An yet here he was nearly ten years on from the day, she said it was over, and broke his heart. An yet here he was back in their city, and she was back in his life.

She was one of the women, one of the ones who could be a victim; she could be _his_ next hit. She was perfect for him, she was a brunette, independent, smart, and she had money, although it wasn't the biggest need to be a victim of _him_, it was one thing that was needed.

But so was Piper, she was brunette, smart, and too had money, especially as her file said she was now a owner of a local, popular, nightclub by the name of P4. An of course he knew why that was, but still it was a surprise. Piper's dream had always been to be a chief, not a nightclub owner, but that was not the only surprise to come from the Halliwell's file.

Phoebe had moved to New York, but that was no surprise to him, she had always wanted to find her farther, despite Prue's and their Grams objections to it. But he also knew how Phoebe had always had a strange sureness that their farther Victor, a man Andy vaguely knew from his shared childhood with Prue.

While Paige the youngest sister, had been travailing around Europe for the last few years, apparently with her friend Glen. Another person Andy remembered from his shirred years with Prue, Paige and Glen had always been as thick as thieves, and he had always remembered the rumours of there being a romance between the two, and even now as he read that the two where travelling across the far away lands of other countries, he still thought that maybe now there would be some sparks of romance there.

But the main surprise for Andrew Truedo as he had sat in his bed, reading over one file in particular, _Halliwell, Prudence_. She was working in a museum, a museum, something Andy had never even pictured for her. It wasn't her dream, not even close but instead as far away as he could ever dream. Sure back at school she had always liked history, and was good at it, but her true passion, the true thing that made her tick, made her blood run though her veins, was photography. That had been her dream, the thing she always wanted to do was take photos. The one thing she had always wanted had always been her dream.

But here she was in a museum, but not alone. She had a fiancé, Roger Canalway, her boss and her fiancé, the supposed man she was in love with. But could she, could she really be in love with him, the Prue he had always known would of never given up her dreams, or even be considering marrying a man like Roger, God only knew about Marry.

But nearly ten years had passed, she could of changed, she probably had changed, but if she had changed that much that was what scared him. The idea she was able to turn into the women on the paper in front of him, but as he slowly grabbed the files, he just hoped he would be able to avoid it for as long as possible.

Leo walked though the old school, it hadn't changed, it still smelt funny, and had the same sickly colour of oatmeal splashed across its grim walls.

While other things had changed, teachers had left, an now new younger ones littered the corridors although they where still moaning about piercings, and smoking and other such activities that Leo was sure they had done in their own teen years.

But not just them, somehow almost hidden from the external view of the place they had somehow built a whole new bloke, with even more small rooms to fit as many as possible in at one given time. He found it, the room he had been so painfully looking for amongst the death, and decay that seemed to litter the school.

He breathed in and straightened his suit, before knocking on the wooden door, and receiving the stiff "come in," from inside. An after taking one final deep breath he turned the handle and walked in.

As he walked in he was not greeted, or shown any sign of a welcome, "instead the voice came again, ordering him to, "take a seat and I'll be with you in a moment."

Leo looked across to the near by desk where the voice had come from, he did not see her face nor any other personal appearance of the women. But instead saw a women's body draped over a side draw, on the desk, as her long blonde hair hid any sign of a face, and her grey short-skirted suit only showed the tops of her legs.

An so as Leo waited he mindlessly, he began to look over the artwork of graffiti that had been scrawled into it self. There was the usual, '_I L.K_.' and the '_Skool sucks_,' to add a little sunshine to your day, but one stud out in particular. Not that it was smart, or done in any particular way that made it special, but instead it was just he remembered it.

It had been a day like most in the last glorious summer he had spent at the school, and in one Physics lesson one of the many lessons he was known to take with Rick, as although he was a bright lad, as he missed so much school was usually stuck in the '_drop outs_,' classes.

So like in many of his other classes, he sat an looked out the window, chatted to Rick, flirted with girls, or slept. But that day he seemed to not want to do any of them, and instead like now stared down at the table. Until he thought, of something original and cunning, and not being a selfish boy he soon was catching Rick's attention to tell him his latest piece of artwork for the table. '_if love is blind, why is lingerie so popular?'_

"Cough… cough, Mr. Wyatt?" suddenly came a voice though to his mind snapping him from his sarcastic artwork on the table, and causing him to look up, and at her. An there he was, her grey suit trimmed to shape her curves, and lines of her smooth form, while her face was still hidden deep under her mass of blond hair, until one of long sleek arms rose and drew it from her way, and then as Leo's eyes met her's, his face dropped.

Andy and Darrell came out of another large block of offices, an again Darrell looked down to their list of addresses and crossed of yet another. Now sat two, the last on the list, two sisters, and they had agreed to try and get it over and done with as quick as possible, although Andy had been the more eager one.

"So who's next?" although he knew, and was automatically dreading the answer,

"Oh Halliwell…. One Prudence Halliwell, its not far from here about two blocks." And that was it; Andy said nothing while Darrell drove.

Leo blinked he couldn't believe it, it was, it was her. The women who had once been so close to him, and yet here she was about to kill him from the look on her face, it was Lil.

She looked at him his green eyes still sparkling in the light, but now he was in a suit, probably made for him, with his polished shoes, and ironed shirt. She had expected it, it to be him, not the suit and shirt she had never expected that. An yet him being there in front of her, with those eyes, it somehow still was a shock.

He had been gone for six years, six years had never felt that long, but now as she looked at him and realised he was truly a man, she realised just how long it had been.

There she sat, a teacher, his sister's teacher, a woman, and a lady if nothing else. But somehow she was still Lil, "Lil?" he spoke as though to confirm what could have just as easily been a daydream, or a fragment of his imagination.

She smiled slightly, and only briefly, but still he noticed it. It was just like when he had called Mary Jane, Mj, it was clear Lillian hadn't been called Lil for many years.

But it was soon cut dead, "It's Miss. Millan, thank you Mr. Wyatt," she said in a stiff tone, one that even though she hid it as well as she could still held a hint of happiness, and friendship deep underneath it.

"Well then _Miss. Millan, _we better talk about Mj then," he said trying to sound friendly but still receiving a cold return,

"Yes Mary Jane Wyatt I'll get just her file," and she turned back to her desk, as Leo watched and his smile faded.

Okay well part two coming as soon as I've written it but this is part one, so can you review, an I'm sure all you Andy, Prue lovers will know where he's going.


	11. Friends Reunited part two

_Okay well here's part two, and more are met:_

Prue stood in front of the large oak desk, which reminded her every time of one of the things she hated about Roger. Everything he owned had to be big, his apartment was, his car, even his hair seemed to off suddenly margined in size. And that was what annoyed her despite loving him dearly, well she had to love him other whys why was she getting married to him? As she asked people such as her sisters who weren't as supportive as she had hope towards he marriage.

An so when seeing Roger's elaborative need for size in his life, took great pleasure in wondering why, and question what he was making up for. as they said in such a smarmy way clearly showing the delight it gave them.

An now as she stood in front of the desk, that was like everything else in his life BIG. And now she noticed another aspect of him that she seemed to always be finding annoying. This time she had given him a simple task, pick a colour, that was it. She had asked for his input on the tablecloth covers, like so many other things for their soon coming wedding. And like many other times in which she had tried to involve him in and yet again like all the other things, he was now trying to squirm his way out of it.

"Well which one do you like?" he asked her knowing full well though that what ever she was about to say would be wasted on him as he would straight away agree with it what ever she said.

Prue rolled her eyes, "you know this wedding is the both of us," Roger looked at her blankly not seeing her point she carried on, "and it would be nice if you actually made a decision towards it."

Roger put on his fake smile, the one she knew from meetings in which he would try to persuade others although he knew he was wrong. "Hunny, you now that I'm not very good at these things, that's why I prefer you to make them, especially as it will be your big day an all."

"My big day," Prue said emphasising on the, 'my.' "I see so what its nothing to you Roger," but before he could reply she carried on, " For gods sake can you just make a decision for once!" she said, raising her voice to his disapproval at the end.

"Prue! Please keep your voice down someone might hear," once again she rolled his eyes, "and I did make a decision, I made the decision to spend the rest of my life with you." He finished smiling, as though hoping it would act as a life preserve of some sort.

But like whenever he tried to squirm out of a situation with Prue, it failed miserably and always seemed to leave him worse of than before. "Yer well, sometimes I wonder why you even bothered. An God only knows why you did in the first place." She said to a now confused Roger, before leaving the clothes on the table and storming out and back to her own office.

Andy looked round the room, she was still there, the one he knew or had known as it now felt, the posters of old films, the odd shaped models, the picture on the desk of her and Piper, along side the one of her and all her sisters, as well as her Grams. Yes some part of the hormonal Prue, with her several piercings mostly in places her Grams would never know about, and her loud rock music, leather jacket, and delight for the unusual, still lived somewhere inside, even if it was deeply buried away, or if that was where she thought she could hide it.

Darrell too sat in Prudence, Halliwell's office, but unlike his partner who seemed to be fascinated by the room, Darrell seemed to take a higher interest in Andy's own movements. It was as though they where sitting in a cavern, of delight, good, silver, jewels and priceless pieces. Instead of a office, oddly decorated, and in museum. But here he was fascinated by every knuck and cranny; to Darrell it was truly unbelievable.

Leo sat and listened to her worries, complaints an alarms to his sister, from what he could gather she was just like him. Smart, though to much of tearaway to realise her own potential until it was true late, like he had. But he wasn't gong to let that happen to her, she want going to get in a mess like him, that was for sure.

But even as he listened, and tried to focus on his little sister, his mind kept wondering if not only to the past, but now to the present. They had shared a past together, one with man firsts, and yet here she was now a though most had never happened, as though he ad never seen her naked, or left a trail of love bites though out her body.

But mostly he wondered why was she here, and what was she doing now, was she married, kids? Was she divorced, had she ever got the tattoo on hr bum like she had always wanted? Mostly daft and ones that to be honest he didn't care about, but still he wanted to know the answers.

Prue crossed the corridor between her's and Roger's so fast that her sectary hardly had time to register, and it was only when she spoke she realised she was there. "Any messages?" Prue asked in her nicest tone considering the conversation she had just had.

"Em…" the woman replied flustered y Prue's sudden appearance, "yes there where some calls, and you have two visitors…" she suddenly looked around for the piece of paper with their names on. "Er two police officers," Prue decide to give on the names and just walked straight in to her office.

Finally thee meting was over, and Leo stood to leave, "thank you Miss…." But as he was about to say her name he changed his mind, "Lil," he finished instead.

She looked at him, unsure of what to say, what could she say? Well she could either ignore it, or take, reply to it and maybe even give in to it. "Leo," she soon found herself replying and the two of them smiled.

Prue pushed the door, and without even noticing the suits in front of her, began to speak, "look if this is about Roger's parking ticket, I only paid it because he's my fiancé, and like it doesn't mean I was the one driving okay!" she said as she sat in her chair, and looked up finally seeing the suits, one she had know idea who they where, while the other. As soon as she saw him, she knew him, and it began to flood back, the pain, the hurt, the regret, but mostly the miss.

"Mrs. Halliwell," though came a voice from the other man causing her to snap awake and look at the other man, although she could still feel his eyes piercing into her skin. "I'm inspector Morris, and this is Truedue…."

"Truedue?" she whispered, to Darrell's surprise and then to more shock Andy spoke.

"Hello Prue," he whispered as the two starred at each other, Andy blinking back the tears that now pierced the back of his eyes.

"Andy," she replied, and then Darrell knew. The avoidance of the visit, the hesitation when they had spoke about her being a suspect, but mostly the way he had searched the office with his amazed eyes, just minutes before, they had known each other, they knew each other.

An for moments he sat watching the two look at each other, neither saying a word but someway he knew for them they where the only two in the office, in the building maybe, in some thoughts in the world.

Roger sat in the office, he had hoped that Prue would of returned by now, to apologise or demand one of himself. But not such luck had striked, and so with much reluctance he got up and took a deep breath before being the ever so long cross across the corridor.

Only being stopped when he was about top open the door, and the sweet little voice of the shy women who acted as Prue's sectary. "Em sir…"

But before she could go on Roger turned to he and with a kind smile, "please call me Roger."

The girl blushed before carrying on, "em Miss. Halliwell has a appointment at the moment."

"She dose?" Roger said confused sure that she had the time free as she had originally wanted to go out for lunch, until he had, had to say no as he had to much work on.

"Yes sir…. I mean Roger, two policemen popped in to have a word with her."

"I see," Roger voiced in a concerned tone, before thanking her and carrying on into the room.

_Thanks for previous reveiws, and so please do the same for this one. also there you go Andy and Prue have met, but what know who knows?_


	12. Unwanted visitors, and calls

_Okay well here's goes another chapte, its mainly Andy and Prue. Okay well it's all Andy and Prue, but dont worry Piper and Leo will be in the net one so enjoy -)_

Andy starred at Prue, and Prue starred at Andy. It had been nearly ten years since last the blue had met brown. An for those few minutes they weren't adults, Prue soon to be married, a respectful women, now sitting there as though she was just a love struck teenager, unable to move herself, and definitely unable to talk.

While Andy a inspector, here to warn to protect her, was now mesmerised somewhat by her strong presence, her soft voice, her beautiful eyes, and glorious hair.

Roger breathed easily as he turned the brass doorknob to if loves office, and casually stepped in, "Prue…." but as he looked at her, she was somewhat distant, as though she wasn't there, and then he saw something else. Her eyes they sparkled like never before, and in front of her two men, one who had turned to face him when he had spoken. But the other he was still facing Prue, and from what he could see Prue was looking at him to, her body was almost loved in this stranger. "Prue," he said a little more sharply as he stepped closer to her.

Finally Prue broke the stare and looked up at he fiancé, but for some reason she suddenly wanted to push him out of the office, along with Andy's partner just so she could keep herself alone with Andy, and take in all of him. But then she suddenly shock such daft thoughts, and tried to ignore the fact that as she stood up to go to Roger, Andy was still starring at her, his eyes still piercing into her.

Roger looked at the man suspiciously, why had his fiancé been so transfixed on her, and now was he still starring at her? All questions he would want answered later. But for now he just took comfort in the fact she had teared herself away to talk to him.

"What are you doing here Roger?" she asked as she walked with him to the other end of the office, although she knew they where not only being watched but knowing Andy, or at least she thought she did she was being listened to.

"Em well I heard you had two police officers come to see you and I thought I would see of you where okay," he said trying to smile and give the appearance of a happy couple.

"Look I fine," she said in a tone that promoted she was trying to convince herself more than him. Because that was what she was doing, she couldn't believe this was happening, she had left all this behind her nearly ten years ago, so why was now sitting n her office, receiving scrutinising looks from her fiancé.

Roger sighed, he had never seen Prue like this, she was usually so in control, so strong and wilful. But know it was like she was a sagging balloon, and it seemed every moment she was losing more air. But he still knew she was angry with her, and at any moment could turn a thing he didn't ant, especially in front of the two men in her office. So without another word he excused himself and left the room, although after he closed the door, he kneeled down so he could listen though it.

Prue sighed as she looked back at the office, from what she could see Andy was now watching his partner who was on his cell phone. When suddenly he came of the phone, and tuned to Andy. "Look my kids had a accident, I gotta take him to the hospital you'll be good to finish up here, cant you?" he asked worried by the greeting his partner had received.

Andy nodded, "yer course I can, you just make sure your boy's alright." Slightly shocked that Morris even had a kid, he had been so rapped up in the case he didn't know anything about his partner, especially that he had kids, and could have a wife.

Darrell looked at his partner smiled and then left, apologising to Miss. Halliwell on his way, for his sudden departure.

An so she was left, with him, with Andy, and with that thought she retook her seat at the desk and the dreaded began.

_Right wwell thanks for reading, hope you lked and even if you didn't please reveiw. Also next chapter should be up soon._


	13. Tears that where never shed, and calls t...

_Okay here's next chapter, hop you didn't mind me changing the name of the story, but please read it, and I'm sorry if it's a bit long I've had a lot of spare time on my hands lately, but please read and review. _

**Tears that where never shed, and calls that where always phoned.**

Piper stepped into her room, her remaining body that wasn't covered by her towel, was casually dripping from the shower she had jus taken. And as she stood in front of her closet, the many clothes of her's starring back at her. She began to feel her stomach turn, as though she was about to attend a date, instead of interviewing someone to be her lodger.

But still she felt the butterflies, rolling though he stomach, as her legs began to shake at the thought of him coming. And all she knew of him was his name, and how sexy his voice had been on the phone, that had been a thought that had continuously crossed he mind on several occasions.

And like those several occasions, she soon found herself reminding herself about Jeremy. Sure things had been rocky lately, he hadn't been around, he had been so busy with the paper, but still she had no reason to be having such thoughts over the guy who could soon be her lodger, especially when it was only over his voice, his very sexy voice.

'_NO, NO, NO! Come on now Piper, pull your self together, you can do this.'_ she told herself as the thought of his voice, had become sexual again. But she couldn't think like that, and so just carried on to her closet and tried to choose her least sexual clothes that she owned.

Leo sighed; he had just pulled up in cab outside the house. And as he looked up to it, and paid the driver, he began to notice it's striking burgundy red colour, and it's several beautiful windows and fantastic stained glass windowed doors. He breathed in deep, unable to believe just how fantastic the house was, and as the cab drove away he began to wonder what the draw back, and the only logical assumption he came to was that the owner, and his soon to be landlady hopefully, would be some sort of hag, and most likely try to make his life a hell, although her voice on the phone previously had been so smooth, and sweet sexy even. But Leo wasn't able to think of things like that, he had only come back for one reason, and that didn't involve dating, no matter who it was, or how nice her voice was.

Piper rushed down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell, her bare feet sliding along the wooden floor of the hall. as her body, now dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt that she thought was more casual than anything else, casually followed and her whole body topped as it reached the door, and she took a short moment to compose herself. Before turning the?" she asked the tall, broad dirty blonde haired man, who just seemed to display sex to her, and as she smiled she pulled back such thoughts once again.

"Em yer…. Miss Halliwell?" he asked looking at the petit women before him, her long brown hair framing her face, as her body was framed in tight jeans that followed her curves, and the black low cut t-shirt that just gave him a glimpse of her chest, that he found him self dragging his eyes away from, and to her face as he asked.

With a warm face, one Miss Halliwell let one Mr. Wyatt into her home, and soon into a lot more.

Prue at back at her desk, they where alone herself and Andy, his partner had gone and she had got rid of Roger, although she almost regretted it.

She sat in font of him, and avoided his eyes as she looked at him, somehow over nearly ten years she still thought she was talking to the hormonal teenage, but she knew he wasn't he was a man, and most likely just wanted to do his job so as she took a deep breath she asked, "so Inspector Truedue, why are you here?" in her professional tone.

An as Andy head the stiff, straight talking tone he forgot about them, about their teenage hormonal pasts, because like his mother had always said, the past was the past. "Well Miss Halliwell, we have reason to think you maybe under threat..." Prue looked at him confuse, clearly the thought of bring unable to control something scared her, "there is a conman in the area, and believe you may be at risk to him."

Prue's face looked scarred, but only for a moment before she removed it altogether, "I see and what should I know about him… as to protect myself," she added ay the end so he didn't think she was scared of it.

But Andy knew her better, "well we believe you should be safe at the moment, you see he only strikes on single women, we have never known him to strike on a engaged women."

Prue's face dropped, he knew she was getting married, but how? But then it hit her of course he knew, he was a officer, he could know anything about her. All about her, SHIT! She thought he could of known about the affairs, but the she realised again not even police file would have that in…. right.

As she thought Andy carried on giving the suspected height, bail, hair colour ect, of the perp. But she was to lost in thought to hear him, and so never did.

"Right well I believe that's all you need," Andy finished and tried to smile, but as Prue snapped from her thoughts he didn't receive one to his pain.

"Well I better let you out, shouldn't I," she said, and stood to cross to the door.

Andy followed, looking to the floor, maybe time couldn't heal wounds, maybe she did still hate him, maybe she did, but maybe she could forgive..

She stood beside the door, and watched him walk towards his head drooped down. She sighed, she had always hated to see him like that, and even now it reminded her of the last time she saw him.

_Prue stood her eyes blinking to hold back the tears, while Andy stood in front of her; she was 16 and he 17. They had, had a fight, a bog one, one that had shook the whole house, and was now tearing them selves apart. _

"_Prue please," he said but she wouldn't let him go on._

"_So am I Andy," and with that she turned back to the manor, leaving him tears begging to run down his face, as her own mirrors the action._

_And as she walked, she never looked back, even as he began to shout, "Prue…! Prue Please… Prue I LOVE YOU!" but even then she kept going, because everyone she loved got hurt, and she could never do that to Andy. _

_And so she kept walking until she was there, in front of the doors, and Andy watched, waiting patiently, as well as scarred hoping she would still turn. But then her hand reached out and the doorknob was turned, and he knew it was over. So as his hand drooped down and the tears still stained face walked away._

_An as he stepped, he was unaware that just once for a second Prue turned back, and her heart broke as she watched, the man she loved be destroy by her._

Andy stood and watched Prue she seemed to of died, as she held her hand on the doorknob and her face faced out to nothing but a wall, she seemed to just be starring, as though at nothing. But as he watched her in her state of thought, he noticed a small trail was glistening down her cheek, and as he stepped further forward, and closer to her he realised. The t rail that so silently ran down her cheek, it was a tear, a single tear.

He wanted to desperately to reach to it and wipe it away with his thumb, but even as he watched he knew there was no way she would allow it. So instead in nearly a whisper, he spoke, "Prue."

Suddenly she jolted back to the world, and saw the concerned look in front of her, in Andy's eyes. And with that she felt something casually flowing over her face, leaving a cold wet trail, and as she wiped it away she realised for the first time in her life she had shed a tear for that day.

Andy carried on looking at her in confusion, and as she realised how odd she must seem, she quickly wiped her now wet finger on her nearby skirt, and resumed her stance of importance, and strength. "Well thank you for that Inspector."

Andy looked at her, "it was my pleasure…. Miss Halliwell," and walked though the open door.

Roger stood at one end of the corridor, he watched as the inspector left alone, and entered the elevator, and how his fiancé his Prue, watched him right up until he turned to face outwards in the elevator, at which point she closed the door. An as he watched her watch him, he noticed her eyes they seemed to sparkle in the light, like never before, and there was a line drawn down her face that to sparkled in the light, and he knew with that as she closed her door, that he need to know who that man had been.

Piper sat In the kitchen, Leo had just left, and to her much glee he was to be moving in on the following Sunday, but apparently he had need to see someone, and get his stuff together as for a long period of time it had been in storage.

Not that she had really listened to a word he had said, she had been to occupied with him, well with his body. He was clearly a man who worked out as she could see his welled muscular pecks though his sparse white linen shirt, and his whole body was tanned and just seemed to promote sex to her.

A thought that had kept crossing her mind since she had opened the door, and now that she knew he would be living with her, walking around in the mornings in his half dressed body, but she couldn't thin like that she had a boyfriend, one who loved her, who would do anything for her.

And as the thoughts of Jeremy replaced the sexual desirable ones of Leo's body, she found herself being disturbed by the phone, violently ringing of the hook. An with much protest her body finally picked it's self up and crossed the short distance to the near by phone.

"Hello," she said stubbornly down the receiver, which she soon regretted when the voice that trailed back was Jeremy's.

"Hunny, are you okay?" he asked in a truly concerned voice, for she would usually answer with kindness and politeness in her voice, instead of the stubborn and some what annoyed one he had received.

"Yer, course I'm, just a little tired," she lied as she reverted to her original tone.

"Well you know we where going to go out tonight…." He began, as she soon realised what was coming next like so many other times. "Well I've got this big piece and I don't think I'm gonna…."

"Be able to make it, can we do it another night your sorry," Piper finished as she had heard it so many times before she now knew it of by heart.

"I'm really sorry…. Hunny?"

"Fine," she said, and unexpectantly found herself slamming down the phone.

_Okay well there's the next chapter, sorry about the name of it, I couldn't think of anything better. Also sorry if it's a bit long I was gonna make it into two but then I decide to just leave it, oh and I hope you like it, so big questions now:_

'_What was Andy and Prue's fight over?'_

'_What happened after it?'_

'_Why's Jeremy never around?'_

'_An where are those thoughts going to lead Piper?' _

_All to be answered in the next chapter of 'the lodger from…. Heaven,' hop you didn't mind me changing the name just thought it made more sense. Oh and please review, thank you ._


	14. Tears that where never shed, and calls t...

_Okay here's next chapter, hop you didn't mind me changing the name of the story, but please read it, and I'm sorry if it's a bit long I've had a lot of spare time on my hands lately, but please read and review. _

**Tears that where never shed, and calls that where always phoned.**

Piper stepped into her room, her remaining body that wasn't covered by her towel, was casually dripping from the shower she had jus taken. And as she stood in front of her closet, the many clothes of her's starring back at her. She began to feel her stomach turn, as though she was about to attend a date, instead of interviewing someone to be her lodger.

But still she felt the butterflies, rolling though he stomach, as her legs began to shake at the thought of him coming. And all she knew of him was his name, and how sexy his voice had been on the phone, that had been a thought that had continuously crossed he mind on several occasions.

And like those several occasions, she soon found herself reminding herself about Jeremy. Sure things had been rocky lately, he hadn't been around, he had been so busy with the paper, but still she had no reason to be having such thoughts over the guy who could soon be her lodger, especially when it was only over his voice, his very sexy voice.

'_NO, NO, NO! Come on now Piper, pull your self together, you can do this.'_ she told herself as the thought of his voice, had become sexual again. But she couldn't think like that, and so just carried on to her closet and tried to choose her least sexual clothes that she owned.

Leo sighed; he had just pulled up in cab outside the house. And as he looked up to it, and paid the driver, he began to notice it's striking burgundy red colour, and it's several beautiful windows and fantastic stained glass windowed doors. He breathed in deep, unable to believe just how fantastic the house was, and as the cab drove away he began to wonder what the draw back, and the only logical assumption he came to was that the owner, and his soon to be landlady hopefully, would be some sort of hag, and most likely try to make his life a hell, although her voice on the phone previously had been so smooth, and sweet sexy even. But Leo wasn't able to think of things like that, he had only come back for one reason, and that didn't involve dating, no matter who it was, or how nice her voice was.

Piper rushed down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell, her bare feet sliding along the wooden floor of the hall. as her body, now dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt that she thought was more casual than anything else, casually followed and her whole body topped as it reached the door, and she took a short moment to compose herself. Before turning the?" she asked the tall, broad dirty blonde haired man, who just seemed to display sex to her, and as she smiled she pulled back such thoughts once again.

"Em yer…. Miss Halliwell?" he asked looking at the petit women before him, her long brown hair framing her face, as her body was framed in tight jeans that followed her curves, and the black low cut t-shirt that just gave him a glimpse of her chest, that he found him self dragging his eyes away from, and to her face as he asked.

With a warm face, one Miss Halliwell let one Mr. Wyatt into her home, and soon into a lot more.

Prue at back at her desk, they where alone herself and Andy, his partner had gone and she had got rid of Roger, although she almost regretted it.

She sat in font of him, and avoided his eyes as she looked at him, somehow over nearly ten years she still thought she was talking to the hormonal teenage, but she knew he wasn't he was a man, and most likely just wanted to do his job so as she took a deep breath she asked, "so Inspector Truedue, why are you here?" in her professional tone.

An as Andy head the stiff, straight talking tone he forgot about them, about their teenage hormonal pasts, because like his mother had always said, the past was the past. "Well Miss Halliwell, we have reason to think you maybe under threat..." Prue looked at him confuse, clearly the thought of bring unable to control something scared her, "there is a conman in the area, and believe you may be at risk to him."

Prue's face looked scarred, but only for a moment before she removed it altogether, "I see and what should I know about him… as to protect myself," she added ay the end so he didn't think she was scared of it.

But Andy knew her better, "well we believe you should be safe at the moment, you see he only strikes on single women, we have never known him to strike on a engaged women."

Prue's face dropped, he knew she was getting married, but how? But then it hit her of course he knew, he was a officer, he could know anything about her. All about her, SHIT! She thought he could of known about the affairs, but the she realised again not even police file would have that in…. right.

As she thought Andy carried on giving the suspected height, bail, hair colour ect, of the perp. But she was to lost in thought to hear him, and so never did.

"Right well I believe that's all you need," Andy finished and tried to smile, but as Prue snapped from her thoughts he didn't receive one to his pain.

"Well I better let you out, shouldn't I," she said, and stood to cross to the door.

Andy followed, looking to the floor, maybe time couldn't heal wounds, maybe she did still hate him, maybe she did, but maybe she could forgive..

She stood beside the door, and watched him walk towards his head drooped down. She sighed, she had always hated to see him like that, and even now it reminded her of the last time she saw him.

_Prue stood her eyes blinking to hold back the tears, while Andy stood in front of her; she was 16 and he 17. They had, had a fight, a bog one, one that had shook the whole house, and was now tearing them selves apart. _

"_Prue please," he said but she wouldn't let him go on._

"_So am I Andy," and with that she turned back to the manor, leaving him tears begging to run down his face, as her own mirrors the action._

_And as she walked, she never looked back, even as he began to shout, "Prue…! Prue Please… Prue I LOVE YOU!" but even then she kept going, because everyone she loved got hurt, and she could never do that to Andy. _

_And so she kept walking until she was there, in front of the doors, and Andy watched, waiting patiently, as well as scarred hoping she would still turn. But then her hand reached out and the doorknob was turned, and he knew it was over. So as his hand drooped down and the tears still stained face walked away._

_An as he stepped, he was unaware that just once for a second Prue turned back, and her heart broke as she watched, the man she loved be destroy by her._

Andy stood and watched Prue she seemed to of died, as she held her hand on the doorknob and her face faced out to nothing but a wall, she seemed to just be starring, as though at nothing. But as he watched her in her state of thought, he noticed a small trail was glistening down her cheek, and as he stepped further forward, and closer to her he realised. The t rail that so silently ran down her cheek, it was a tear, a single tear.

He wanted to desperately to reach to it and wipe it away with his thumb, but even as he watched he knew there was no way she would allow it. So instead in nearly a whisper, he spoke, "Prue."

Suddenly she jolted back to the world, and saw the concerned look in front of her, in Andy's eyes. And with that she felt something casually flowing over her face, leaving a cold wet trail, and as she wiped it away she realised for the first time in her life she had shed a tear for that day.

Andy carried on looking at her in confusion, and as she realised how odd she must seem, she quickly wiped her now wet finger on her nearby skirt, and resumed her stance of importance, and strength. "Well thank you for that Inspector."

Andy looked at her, "it was my pleasure…. Miss Halliwell," and walked though the open door.

Roger stood at one end of the corridor, he watched as the inspector left alone, and entered the elevator, and how his fiancé his Prue, watched him right up until he turned to face outwards in the elevator, at which point she closed the door. An as he watched her watch him, he noticed her eyes they seemed to sparkle in the light, like never before, and there was a line drawn down her face that to sparkled in the light, and he knew with that as she closed her door, that he need to know who that man had been.

Piper sat In the kitchen, Leo had just left, and to her much glee he was to be moving in on the following Sunday, but apparently he had need to see someone, and get his stuff together as for a long period of time it had been in storage.

Not that she had really listened to a word he had said, she had been to occupied with him, well with his body. He was clearly a man who worked out as she could see his welled muscular pecks though his sparse white linen shirt, and his whole body was tanned and just seemed to promote sex to her.

A thought that had kept crossing her mind since she had opened the door, and now that she knew he would be living with her, walking around in the mornings in his half dressed body, but she couldn't thin like that she had a boyfriend, one who loved her, who would do anything for her.

And as the thoughts of Jeremy replaced the sexual desirable ones of Leo's body, she found herself being disturbed by the phone, violently ringing of the hook. An with much protest her body finally picked it's self up and crossed the short distance to the near by phone.

"Hello," she said stubbornly down the receiver, which she soon regretted when the voice that trailed back was Jeremy's.

"Hunny, are you okay?" he asked in a truly concerned voice, for she would usually answer with kindness and politeness in her voice, instead of the stubborn and some what annoyed one he had received.

"Yer, course I'm, just a little tired," she lied as she reverted to her original tone.

"Well you know we where going to go out tonight…." He began, as she soon realised what was coming next like so many other times. "Well I've got this big piece and I don't think I'm gonna…."

"Be able to make it, can we do it another night your sorry," Piper finished as she had heard it so many times before she now knew it of by heart.

"I'm really sorry…. Hunny?"

"Fine," she said, and unexpectantly found herself slamming down the phone.

_Okay well there's the next chapter, sorry about the name of it, I couldn't think of anything better. Also sorry if it's a bit long I was gonna make it into two but then I decide to just leave it, oh and I hope you like it, so big questions now:_

'_What was Andy and Prue's fight over?'_

'_What happened after it?'_

'_Why's Jeremy never around?'_

'_An where are those thoughts going to lead Piper?' _

_All to be answered in the next chapter of 'the lodger from…. Heaven,' hop you didn't mind me changing the name just thought it made more sense. Oh and please review, thank you ._


	15. Phone calls in New York

_Okay well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy, and a big thanks to _PrUe AnD AnDy!_, for all the reviews they've been great._

**Phone Calls in New York**

"Piper, he's a sleazebag, I don't even know what you see in him….. yer then why vhe stand you up **again!**" Clay heard Phoebe's voice say, and knew exactly what, or more who she was talking about.

Like every week Phoebe was calling one of her older sisters, Piper. He knew how much those calls meant to her, so he tried to never disturb her, and today like many other times he found himself busying away at anything he could until the dinner arrived and her conversation would end.

But even then she would reluctant to do so, Phoebe missed San Francisco, especially her sisters. She missed the gossip, and the arguments she missed it all, but most she missed Prue. Prue had never liked the idea of Phoebe moving to New York, especially when she found out that it was to find their farther. An somehow over the years, the fights and arguments had grown to such a scale the two hardly spoke anymore, leaving Phoebe with only one sister.

Sure their was Paige her half sister but most of the time she was of travelling and exploring some far away country and phoebe only ever got to talk to her though the many letters they wrote to each other, or the occasional phone call, or the even more occasional time she was in the country.

An so with the distance mentally, and physically from Prue and Paige, she had grown so much closer to Piper. But still Piper was always there, on the other end of the phone for her and she still appreciated that, so when she was able to talk to Piper Clay always left the two alone, and would even leave the room so they could talk about what ever they wanted, even him as he had on occasions he had heard them talking about him although it had always been good he was glad to report.

As he finished re-screwed the hinge of the cupboard back on, it had come of the other day when Pheebs had come home in a mood as she had just been fired from her evening job. Not that it put a major dent in her life, she still had two other ones to keep her going, on some days she would work at the market in the morning, and others she would do waitressing in a near by café.

When the doorbell to their flat went and phoebe was signalled to rap up her conversation, as Clay paid for their dinner, a Chinese and served it up on the laid table with candles.

Pheebs arrived just as he was finishing serving the food, "ahh Hunny this Is amazing," she announced as she walked towards him amazed by the lightly lit table and rose petals he had laid around the plates, it was their very own home made date.

She kissed him softly, before taking her seat, as did he after he had tucked her in on her chair. The two sat and began to eat as Phoebe shared with him the parts of her conversation with piper that he was allowed to hear, "you know she was thinking of getting a lodger,"

"Um," Clay replied taking another bite of his peeking duck.

"Well she got one…. It's a bloke," Clay was surprised like phoebe had been when she had heard, "yer apparently he's nice looking…." Phoebe took another bite, "yer his name's, oh god what is it now…. Oh that's it Leo," Clay raised his head in wonder, "Leo Wyatt," Phoebe finished before going back to her meal, while Clay slowly chewed on his own, he had found him.

The dinner was soon finished, and afterwards the couple watched a rented video, and as Clay had hoped Phoebe soon nodded off, peacefully sleeping on the sofa Clay left and headed for the phone.

"Hay I got news," he said in a quiet tone so not to wake Phoebe, "it's Wyatt I've found him…."

_Well there you go, what's Clay up to? Who's he calling? What did Piper tell Phoebe about Leo? All to come soon in the next instalment of 'the lodger from… heaven.' Now thanks for reading and please review._


	16. What he should of never seen

_Well I had a day of school so I thought why not, and here it is the next chapter hope you enjoy:_

**What he should of never seen.**

Roger passed their kitchen flat, Prue hadn't come home yet she said she was going to the market although Roger had on several occasions expressed how much he wanted to talk to her, and even though he had tried to stop her she still had insisted on going before she arrived home.

So now he impatiently passed their small kitchen in the expensive small apartment.

Prue pulled up out sided the bloke, and for a second she just sat and starred up, she had never found the apartment desirable, she thought you couldn't have a family their, and even when she was just entertaining one of her sisters for just a chat she always felt it was a little crampt and uncomfortable.

If she had, had her way they would of moved somewhere bigger, where you could have a family, a big garden so in the summer you could have the family over for a BBQ, like at the manor, oh how she missed the manor.

But she had made her decision, she had chosen to move in with him, to spend the rest of her life with him and nothing could change that, not even Andy being back.

She sighed as she stepped out her car and walked to the back she need to get her groceries in before it started to rain she could already tell it was going to pour down.

She walked up the stairs instead of taking the lift, she hated the lift it was always filled with happy couples making out, or flirting, something she felt her and Roger never did anymore. Especially not in the lift, he always moaned at her if she tried to kiss him in public for some reason he always said it was tacky.

She reached into her bag to retrieve her key, but as she looked up to put it in the lock, she found the door had been opened just a little, so she pushed though it closing it with her foot, as she grasped at the groceries seeing Roger stand at the window opposite starring out as the rain began to fall, steadily becoming heavier.

She looked at him, but he didn't move he stood still, and she just ignored it, and carried on to the side where she began to unload the groceries.

Roger heard the rustling of the grocery bags and knew it was her, but still he didn't turn around he faced out, out to the world that was crying what he felt where his tears.

"Where you been?" he asked still starring out,

And without stopping, "to the store... I told you," It came.

"And…. He's who?" he asked straight-faced as she carried on looking out.

And she stopped; she stopped dead and turned gradually so she was finally facing him, or more face his back she stood and watched him so still, and started to feel her chest tighten, "wh…. Who?" she chocked out.

"Huh…." Came the voice of disbelief from Roger, and he turned around, he didn't look angry well he did, but that wasn't all he looked scarred, upset, and confused, she had never seen him look like this and it almost scarred her.

"I saw," came the next words, and she realised he had seen. He had seen the way she had looked at Andy, the way Andy had looked at her, but mostly the way she had never shared that look with him.

She bit her lip as he said again, "who is he Prue?" but she couldn't answer and as he looked at her, he knew she wasn't going to reply, and so after several moments of silence, "fine," he suddenly said and turned back to the window, as though it had been nothing.

But as Prue stood motionless starring at his back, she knew it wasn't fine, it was anything but fine, and she couldn't stay there while he thought it was, she had to get away, she had to get away from this place, from him.

An so with out a word she still wearing her leather jacket turned around leaving the groceries on the counter and opened the flat door, as Roger turned back around, and watched as she walked though it not turning back once, but kept walking, as he watched her though the open door walking out of his life.

And as he watched the lift doors close her in, he dropped to his knees, because he had lost her, he had given her up, and finally as the sky cried as did Roger.

_Ohhh, where's Prue of too? Well find that out later, and I know it's become a little Prue Andy lately but don't worry we'll be going back to Piper and Leo as soon as I get to it lol. Well hope you enjoyed it, and I would just like to say another big thanks to PrUe AnD AnDy! Your fab, and so are your reviews._


	17. Damn just as it was getting good

Piper sat in front of the T.V starring at the gormless screen, she was watching nip/tuck and was drawling over the desirable Dr. Troy.

When suddenly just as he began to remove his shirt, to show his buff, tanned body, when to her great dismay the phone began to ring, and she found herself having to tear herself away from his fantastic body and hesitantly to the phone, "hello?" she asked, as she tried to turn her neck so she would still be able to see the buff body, "Hello?" she asked again, slightly scared by the silence that haunted back to her, but as she stood clutching the receiver to her ear, she found nothing until a few seconds later when she thought someone was about to talk, the phone just died, and she found her self retuning to the T.V set to find that the fantastic Dr. Troy was now resealing his body away, much to her annoyance.

Prue slowly replaced the receiver to the public phone both she had been using, she was going to talk, to peak just even hello would of done. But as she heard her little sister's voice float though, she knew she couldn't, it was her mess, her mistake, her problem. An she couldn't get them involved, they had their own lives, problems and messes, and there was no way she was going to let them share her's. She was the oldest sister, she had to be the one with the brave front all the time, she had to be the one with no problems, who never screwed up. An yet here she was with the biggest screw up of all.

She slowly walked back to the car, she had no place to go but the flat, she couldn't go to the manor Piper would ask to many questions, P3 would be filled with en, who like many times before ignore the engagement ring and try to hit on her, and the office well it would be closed. So she knew she had no other choice but to go back, and hope like after many of their fights, he would just ignore the issue and act as though nothing had happened.

But this hadn't been a fight it hadn't got far enough to be a fight, he just wanted to know who Andy was, was that to much to ask. An then she had gone and blown it all out of proportion by walking out, _oh crap, _she thought to herself, it was all her fault. She had noon else to blame, and now she was going to have to tell him more than she had ever hoped to, and more than he had asked.

Roger had stopped crying now, and had closed the door; it had been hours so he had done a lot. But she hadn't returned, where was she was now what bothered him, and they're where only two places he could think of that she could be. At the manor, with Piper, or somewhere else with…. with him.

And with that very thought crossing though his mind, he grabbed his own jacket and stormed out of the flat, on his way to his car.

20 minutes later Prue was stepping back into the flat, but without Roger, she had expected to find him there, at their home. but to her surprise he was not there, his car was gone, as was his jacket, and she soon found herself alone in their flat, in their room, and in their bed.

But she found herself not thinking or even worrying about the wear about of her fiancé, but instead too much shock, she was thinking of Andy. Dreaming of Andy, but mostly dreaming of sex with Andy!

Roger pulled up outside the manor, he wasted no time between that and running up it's steps. Before banging violently on the door.

Shouting suddenly awaked Piper and banging that seemed to be coming from downstairs. She slowly heaved herself from her bed, and with much moaning dragged her tired body downstairs, and to the door. Which when she opened it was surprised to find the figure in front of her, who had been making such a racket was Roger.

"Roger?" she called in her tired voice, but with out saying a word he barged in and pushed her out of the way and stormed into the manor.

"Prue!" he yelled in distress and began to frantically hunt from room to room, as Piper watched in total confusion until he reached her back in the foyer.

"Roger what's going on?" she asked, and as she looked at him her brown eyes speaking her thoughts of confusion, worry and pure panic. He realised she wasn't lying, she was as concerned as himself, and she wasn't hiding Prue. By the look on her face she didn't even know about the guy, or Prue storming out, or that she had been missing for nearly five hours now.

An so in his moment of vulnerability he found comfort in Piper's arms as she hugged him still unaware of what was going on. Though as soon as he had finished crying, and she found him pulling away from her embrace, she found herself now being forced into questions she didn't have answers for.

"Who is he?" he asked, and before Piper could even ask who he was carrying on. "She was looking at him like…. Like she's never looked at me." And then he began to cry again, piper just able to hush him down long another to ask who it was and to her astonishment found him saying: "Truedue… Inspector Andrew Truedue." And with out another word she hushed him to the couch where she quickly made a bed up for him, still astonished but also unsure of if she had heard right. Andy Truedue was, he had been, but then again it would explain Prue's irrational behaviour. But she couldn't cope with this alone, she needed Phoebe at least to handle this.

So as she tucked herself into bed she started to plan her course of action….

_Okay i wrote this agess ago and only just found it, Please reveiw if you are reading this and I'm sorry it took me so long to update my head seems to off dried up lately lol. Anywyas please reveiw and check out 'Parrell intill one night,' and if you are reading it sorry i haven updated lately._


	18. Thoughts

Wow I'm back, sorry about it being forever and a day. But the bitch is back, I'm having a really bad day  so I'm trying to sort out the fan fics, this chapter is a little short and sweet, and probably crap. But here it is, so please read and review.

**Thoughts.**

When Piper woke up, Roger was gone Not a note, or a thank you, nothing was left of his unexpected arrival to the manor, (to her annoyance, just as Nip/ Tuck was becoming good,) and instead it seemed a dream, a dream instead of events present just a evening before.

She sighed, what ever was going on wouldn't be coming out of Prue's mouth, and after Rogers strange behaviour, which she was sure would of embarrassed him, it was expected from him either.

So she packed away the linen, left neatly folded on the sofa, and carried on with her life. She had learned over the years to wait for Prue, not chase her around, as she would only tell her when she would be ready.

Prue sat in her empty apartment; she had sat there all night, not moved once. Her stomach felt like it was eating itself, not though hunger but guilt. Why couldn't she just of left it, left her feelings like she had him, all of those years ago. But she hadn't, and she knew that now. No matter how much it hurt she knew it, an now she knew it, it hurt more than ever. An somehow that hurt even more.

Roger sat in his car, he had left early, he hadn't wanted to disturb or face Piper. She had been good to him, but that wouldn't excuse him from her questions, Prue had been his life. Shore there where fights, and he looked at other women, patronised her, cheated on her, and overall treated her bad, or at least in away that she didn't deserve. But under it all, he loved her. All his heart, devoted, would do anything for love. But now he was unsure, did she feel the same, who was Andy and why did she give him the look. The one he had given her time, and time before but never received it. An then Andy, had walked into the office and straight away been the look, and it had been shared.

Could he compete with that, or had he already lost?

Andy sat in his apartment, he had found his yearbook, it was slightly curled at the edges, and a little dusty. But beneath it all was what he was looking for. A page, "_The Prom" _was written I swirlie writing above it, and then there under it all was the picture, _"our king and queen,"_ was the caption, and above it was a picture of him and Prue, both wearing crowns and laughing at he crappieness of the thing. But smiling, both smiling, in that teenage love will last forever way, that any teenager in love manages to believe, even they did.

But now it was all over, or at least it was to her.

_Okay so there it is, I'm back lol. Now please you've read so review. Thanks. _


End file.
